1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to elevator systems with provisions for emergency lighting of the elevator car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the conventional light source in an elevator car, a separate light source for use during an emergency is often specified. The special light source must provide adequate illumination in the vicinity of the car call entry station without providing a rapid discharge of the batteries used during the emergency. Certain elevator safety codes have been recently revised to make such emergency lighting mandatory within the jurisdiction of the specific code, and the time is rapidly approaching when all elevator codes will specify that certain minimum levels of illumination be maintained adjacent the car station during failure of the conventional building electrical power supply.
When emergency lighting is specified or required by a particular code, it is common to purchase the emergency lighting system as a package and add it to the elevator car. In addition to being costly, the emergency lighting system may detract from the appearance of the elevator car, and the mounting of the emergency lighting fixture is sometimes difficult due to dropped ceiling designs.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved elevator system including an emergency lighting system for the elevator car which is less costly than conventional emergency lighting arrangements, and which blends well with the car appearance and construction.